Dare
by ficnic
Summary: "I dare you." One last chance to win back the love of his life. Not recommended for LuRe fans.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (she sulks). This is an AU fic in the no-train universe, taking place in September 2010, right before Noah is set to leave Oakdale. I've used another leftover prompt from the luke_noah LJ monthly challenge #15. The first sentence here was the idea of **sweetiejelly**.

* * *

><p>"I dare you."<p>

Luke opened his bewildered mouth to protest, then realized he didn't know what to say. It was true Noah had hurt him, but he didn't want to hurt Noah back - not anymore than he already had, anyway. And Luke sure as hell didn't want their parting to be acrimonious. Not after all they'd been through together; after everything they had _been_ to each other.

When Noah had phoned asking to see him, Luke was ecstatic. He'd been sure Noah would avoid him after the last conversation they'd had. The one in which Luke had painfully told Noah they weren't right for each other.

Noah had been visibly wounded, and in turn stung Luke, saying they could never be just friends. Luke was devastated, believing that would be their last memory together before Noah left for L.A. But finally, less than 24 hours before his flight, Noah called.

Luke had immediately cancelled his planned lunch with Reid via voicemail, and raced home to meet Noah, who was already waiting for him. Luke smiled shyly in greeting, then unlocked the door to the empty house, and invited Noah to follow him inside. And that's when whatever Luke had expected or even hoped for flew out the window.

Luke turned towards Noah, only to find that his ex was _right_ behind him. Unaccustomed to that kind of bodily nearness to Noah these days, Luke took a step back, thinking their proximity accidental. Until Noah spoke.

He didn't say, "I've changed my mind; of course we can be friends."

He didn't say, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I want to keep in touch."

He didn't even say, "You suck. Just wanted to tell you that before I go."

Instead, Noah took a step forward to draw close once again - _too _close, crowding Luke's personal space. As if it was the most logical opening line in the world, Noah said in a low voice positively _dripping_ in raw fire, "Let me kiss you for seven seconds, and _prove _how wrong you are."

Luke didn't move away this time. Shock nailed him to the spot. He didn't answer, either, which prompted Noah to continue.

"I dare you."

Luke felt the smolder in Noah's gaze as the other man awaited his response.

It came softly, sounding almost regretful. "Noah, we can't."

At that, Noah shot Luke a look so derisive, it was almost a sneer. "Speak for yourself. _I _can. And I know _exactly _why you can't. Because you know I'm right."

Luke's heart constricted at the naked intensity in Noah's voice. He wanted to take another step backwards, but didn't want Noah to interpret that as weakness. He couldn't let Noah think he was getting to Luke. Of course he wasn't. Just because Luke felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs at Noah's presence; at his _closeness_…

"I'm with _Reid_ now," Luke insisted. He only meant to sound steadfast, but knew immediately he'd overdone it. Luke stressed the word _Reid _as if he'd been trying to convince not only Noah, but himself. Quickly, he added, "you should go. I'm sorry, Noah, but I can't see you again until you accept that we can only be friends."

Noah's previously mocking expression grew deadly serious. This time, there was no derision. He lowered his face to Luke's, stopping barely an inch from touching Luke's lips with his own.

"Then you will _never _see me again," came the quiet, agonized reply.

If he hadn't been so stunned by the words, Luke might've bitterly laughed at how spectacularly this particular ultimatum had backfired. Before Luke could even comprehend what the hell had just happened, Noah was halfway across the room and on the way out of Luke's life forever. As Noah reached the front door, Luke finally sputtered out, "WAIT. Noah! You can't mean that!"

Noah turned slightly, enough to regard Luke over his shoulder one more time. "I'm sorry too, Luke, but I will _never _accept that. I _can't_." Facing back towards the door and extending his hand to the knob, Noah paused before turning it to say one last thing. "I _love _you, Luke Snyder. I _belong _with you. That never changes - no matter what."

Luke was struck by utter panic as Noah opened the door to leave. "Noah! STOP! Okay. OKAY!"

Noah halted with one foot already out the door. He was afraid to hope, but summoned the courage to turn back and ask, "Okay, what?"

The words were out before Luke could question their wisdom, "I'll do the dare." At Noah's look of surprise, Luke continued, "But, _only_ if you agree to accept that I'm with Reid when we're… once the seven seconds is over."

Noah let out a deflated sigh. "I already told you, I _can't_-"

Luke interrupted, "I don't mean you have to _feel _acceptance about it. You just… when we see each other, you can't try to get us back together anymore."

The reply was almost immediate. "Ok." Luke was taken aback that Noah hadn't needed a moment to consider before answering. It made Luke suspicious of his intentions; he couldn't believe his ex was giving up so easily. Noah's rapid concession to stop pressing him for a reconciliation annoyed Luke, too. No, _not _annoyed. Why would that annoy him? It was what Luke wanted. It was.

"You have to _promise_ me. No more trying to get me to break up with Reid. Otherwise, I'm not doing this."

Noah entered the house again, pulling the door closed behind him. "I promise." Noah paused, then added, "_if _you win the dare."

Luke balked. "What does that mean? I thought the dare was to let you kiss me for seven seconds? If I do that, I win."

Noah couldn't help it. He laughed out loud. That logic was _so _Luke.

"Do you really think I'd come up with a dare that only _you _can win? What's in that for me?"

At Noah's teasing, Luke couldn't resist taunting him back. "Well, you get to kiss _me_!"

Now they were laughing together. The strain that had been building between them dissipated. It felt good, for both of them.

"Dumbass," Noah cracked. "But no, you don't win just by letting me kiss you. You only win if you don't _respond_. Otherwise, you'll prove me right."

_Oh, shit_. Luke had only agreed to this madness to prevent Noah from walking out of his life forever. He hadn't actually considered semantics. Had he ever _not _responded to Noah's kiss? Of course not. There'd never been a reason not to.

But there was now. He had Reid. He _loved _Reid. Of course, he loved Noah too; he always would. So he could do this. He could do this to keep Noah in his life, and to make Noah see that they were over as a couple.

"And no cheating, either," Noah continued. "You can't clamp your mouth shut; you have to let me really kiss you."

Luke sighed in acceptance of the crazy situation. "All right. Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Try to control your excitement." Noah smirked, causing Luke to roll his eyes. As Noah moved in close once again, Luke jerked back.

"Wait! Don't we need to set a watch or something? To time it?"

"You don't think I can count to seven?," Noah snorted.

"How do I know you'll count right? You could trick me," Luke charged.

"You don't think _you _can count to seven?"

_Not while you're kissing me_, came the unwelcome thought, which Luke pushed away in aggravation.

"Of course I can. Nevermind. Let's just-"

_One._

Noah's lips cut Luke off in mid-sentence. He hadn't even waited for Luke to get ready; to steel himself from reacting. Not that he was going to react.

The kiss began not with insistence, but with Noah softly taking Luke's upper lip within both of his own.

_Two._

Noah repeated the first teasing action, this time gently grasping Luke's lower lip. Luke tried to keep his eyes open. But watching Noah kiss him was almost more difficult to withstand than the kiss itself, so Luke allowed his eyelids to fall closed.

_Three._

Finally, Noah pressed his mouth against Luke's fully, more demandingly. Shutting his eyes may not have been the best idea, because that action combined with Noah's lips on his own began to ignite the heat that inevitably overtook him anytime they kissed.

_Four._

Noah's tongue probed at Luke's lips, seeking entry. His hand held Luke's head to his own, preventing any attempt at escape. Not that escape would have occurred to Luke at the moment. His mind was too filled with the long-deprived feel of Noah's mouth against his.

_Five._

As Luke relaxed his mouth to allow Noah access, fiery remembrances skittered across his brain unchecked. That first shock of awareness when awkwardly brushing his hand against Noah's at WOAK. Noah's bare chest crashing into his own in Emma's kitchen. His hands pulling Noah's tie until somehow, Noah's lips surprisingly descended onto his own. The blazing look in Noah's eyes and the eruption in Luke's heart the moment they finally, miraculously, become one.

_Six._

The first slide of Noah's tongue against his own catapulted Luke back to the present. An unapologetic thrill zipped through his body, and he only just managed not to move his tongue against Noah's in return.

_Seven._

Noah deepened the kiss further still, massaging Luke's tongue more forcefully with his own. Luke felt the fortress of his defenses crumbling rapidly. He knew there was little point now in trying to fight what he was-

Noah released him and stepped away so suddenly, Luke nearly pitched forward. As unprepared as he'd been for that, it was nothing compared to seeing the stark pain in Noah's face. While Noah was visibly fighting it, the tears were welling up. Though it should be impossible considering everything they'd been through, in this moment Noah looked more stricken than Luke had _ever_ seen him.

Noah cleared his throat to speak, and said simply, "All right. You win." He placed a palm against Luke's cheek, almost as if to memorize the feel of it. Then one more time, Noah crossed the room to leave.

When he opened the door, however, arms flew in front of his own to slam it shut. Uncomprehending, Noah turned around to face Luke, who smashed Noah's body against the door with his own.

"You should've made it eight seconds," came the breathless explanation.

As Noah opened his stunned mouth to reply, Luke covered it with his own before Noah could speak a single word. Noah got with the program quickly, though, and heatedly matched Luke's passion. Needing more contact, more closeness, more _everything_, Luke pressed himself against the man he'd almost lost, grinding his pelvis into Noah's.

When he came up for air, Luke tearfully took Noah's face in his hands, imploring him, "_Never _leave me, or push me away. Please - I can't go through that again, Noah. I _love _you. Promise me, you won't ever-"

"I won't. I _won't_. I swear it." Noah's lips moved to suck against his neck, possessively marking _his_ territory.

Luke felt like he was going to burn alive from the inside out, and only Noah could bring the relief that would save him. He lifted a leg to hook it around Noah's thigh and keep their bodies locked together. In response, Noah grabbed Luke's ass and lifted him off the ground. Luke wrapped his legs around Noah's waist, and Noah carried him upstairs, into Luke's bedroom.

Later, they'd remember to feel guilty about the major detail they were studiously ignoring. Later, they'd acknowledge they should've handled things in the right order, and told _him_ they were back together first. Now, though, discussion of the other man was limited to Luke's revelation that they'd never slept together, prompting Noah to throw the condom he'd produced over his shoulder.

Each of them had imagined what this moment would be like if by some miracle they were together again. They'd both envisioned taking the time to explore each other, re-familiarizing themselves with the slopes and planes of one another's bodies. That would have to wait.

In this moment, they were incinerating together. Preparation was cursory, foreplay non-existent, and with one strong thrust from Noah and responding arch of Luke's back, they were joined again. Their coupling was frantic, scorching, and damn near brutal. By the end, Noah was slamming into Luke so hard the headboard repeatedly crashed into the wall, and Luke was begging with everything in him for Noah to give him faster, harder, _more_.

When the explosion came, the force of it was such that Luke held onto Noah for dear life, briefly thinking a sensation this intense would probably kill him. Noah's death grip on Luke revealed he was feeling much the same. As they came down from the high together, Noah gallantly reached for his shirt beside the bed to take care of clean up, then chucked it away, and pulled Luke within the warmth of his embrace.

After a few moments luxuriating in the experience of lying in Noah's arms once again, Luke broke the silence. He had to ask.

"Why _seven _seconds?"

Noah chuckled. "Because. When we were together before, even when you were really pissed at me - it never took more than three to get you kissing me back."

Luke lifted his head to quirk his eyebrows at Noah. "So why seven?"

Noah sighed. "One extra for pushing you away in the first place. One more for not trying to forgive you and work on us after I saw you kissing Reid. And two more for… insurance, and I guess because, seven's supposed to be lucky."

Luke leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. "It _was _lucky, bubby." Noah smiled in agreement, the loving, open smile that shot straight to Luke's heart every time.

As Luke returned to lie against Noah's chest, secure in his arms, he realized a gut-wrenching scene was in his very near future. He hated that he was going to hurt Reid. But there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that Luke was letting Noah get on that plane without him. Whatever his future held, there was no question - it lay with Noah. It always had.


End file.
